RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam
The RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (pronounced "High-New") is an alternate interpretation of the ν Gundam which appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Beltorchika's Children. It is piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics In addition to a more bulky and complete frame, the Hi-v sports an exclusively white and violet color scheme to distinguish it from the white and black paint job on the v Gundam. The Hi-v also features more efficient thrusters across its body along with a more powerful Minovsky reactor core, boosting its overall performance. The most prolific difference, however, is its distinct back boosters and revised fin funnel system. The fairly standard backpack design of the ν Gundam is replaced with a much more unique dual "long booster" system, with another long booster situated between them and two propellant tanks angled below the dual long boosters. These boosters were capable of great accelerations, and the propellant tanks extended the duration of time the boosters could remain active. The long boosters also served as the storage area for the unit's fin funnels. Also, unlike the ν Gundam, the Hi-v Gundam could recharge the fin funnel's power supply, extending their performance time and range to much higher levels than those of previous remote weapons. Apart from the obvious visual differences, the Hi-ν also expands on the ν Gundam's rather limited armaments, with the addition of a powerful machine gun in its right forearm as well as the inclusion of an extra beam saber, bringing the number of beam sabers up to three. In addition to its powerful beam rifle, the unit can also be armed with a ν Hyper Bazooka - a refined, upgraded version of the ν's Hyper Bazooka - and a Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher, an improved model of the weapon used by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki during the Gryps Conflict. Thanks to its psycoframe, a vast improvement over the psycommu system prevalent among mobile suits designed to by used by Newtype pilots, Amuro Ray had much greater control over the mobile suit, piloting it almost as if it were an extension of his own body and pushing its performance to the absolute limit. With the capabilities, parameters and attack power of the already-powerful ν Gundam greatly enhanced, the RX-93-ν2 represented the ultimate evolution of functionality and performance in mobile suit combat at the time. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The Hi-ν Gundam carries a standard-fare beam rifle as its primary weapon; however, the Hi-ν's beam rifle possesses an output that rivals some mega particle cannons. One shot from it is enough to destroy mobile suits and battleships, showing that the beam rifle's power matches most of the beam weapons in existence. ;*Beam Sabers :The Hi-ν Gundam carries three beam sabers for close combat, with one being stored in the left forearm for rapid draw and deployment and the other two in compartments located on the back-mounted wing binders. The beam sabers stored in the wing binders are capable of producing a second beam blade on the opposite end of the hilt for surprise attacks or handling multiple opponents in combat; it is curious to note that the forearm-stored saber is incapable of such a feat. All three sabers' beams are tinted a royal blue to match the Hi-ν's paint job. ;*Fin Funnels :Like the original ν Gundam, the Hi-ν Gundam carries 6 fin funnels, mounted on the mobile suit's back in a wing-like formation. These remote weapons are the Hi-ν's trump card in any combat situation, allowing the mobile suit to overwhelm any opponent from a single enemy to even the entire Neo-Zeon force. Compared to previous remote weapons, the fin funnels' power rating is dramatically increased, giving them firepower comparable to beam cannons. The Hi-ν is capable of refueling and recharging its fin funnels. The fin funnels can arrange themselves into geometric formations to deploy the fin funnel barrier like the ν Gundam, a defensive field that can repel any attacks with lower output than the fin funnel's. ;*Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher :The Hi-ν's most powerful armament. When in use, the hyper mega bazooka launcher would be directly connected to the Ra Cailum's reactor, and was powerful enough to destroy a fragment of the asteroid base Axis with a single shot. ;*Machine Gun :Located in the Hi-ν's right forearm is a high-caliber machine gun. It serves as a counter to the use of enemy I-fields, and is powerful enough to destroy other mobile suits with a concentrated stream of fire. ;*ν Hyper Bazooka :The Hi-ν is also armed with an improved hyper bazooka. Packing upgrades geared towards improving its performance and firepower, it is capable of destroying enemy unit in a single shot. ;*Vulcan Guns :As with standard mobile suits, the Hi-ν Gundam also sports head-mounted vulcan guns for spray and pray tactics. System Features ;*External propellant tank :Two eject-able propellant tanks that greatly increase the Hi-ν's speed. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Hi-ν's cockpit is lined with nanoscopic psycommu receptors, allowing a Newtype pilot to operate both the mobile suit and psycommu weaponry with ease. Amuro Ray would make great use of this feature, controlling the Hi-ν and maneuvering its fin funnels like extensions of his own body. History Even though the upgrades greatly enhance the mobile suit, this does not change the fate of Char's Counterattack, as neither the ν Gundam nor the Hi-ν Gundam are able to push Axis by themselves, resulting in the same end result that the movie has previously given us. Although, in the novel, we have more details about the technology and how the psycommu work. One of the biggest examples is the spiritual manifestation of Amuro's son, protecting the Gundam in a similar fashion to the Zeta Gundam. Gallery Official Images File:Rx-93-v-2.jpg|Original Illustration File:Hinu-hguc.jpg|HGUC box art File:Hi-nu.jpg|SD form of the Hi-ν. Hi-nu gundam Boxart.jpg|MG Hi-v Box art File:Hi-nu-senshi.jpg|Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Color Version) Hg-rx-93v2-gpb-color.jpg|HG Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Color Version) srwhotnews_hj9_p120.jpg|Hi-ν Gundam (GPB Color Version) File:1549973205_87d130c986.jpg|A toy presentation of the fin funnels' beam barrier. Hi-v Gundam Extreme Vs.jpg|Hi-v Gundam in Gundam Extreme Vs Fan Art File:MG Hi-v.jpg|Fan art of MG redesign File:Mg-hi-nu.jpg|MG lineart with Nu coloring by a fan File:006c8e3329ee60_full.jpg|3D artwork of the Hi-ν. File:Hi-Nu.jpg|Hi-ν MS Girl HD Hi-Nu Gundam.jpg|Hi-v with the Psychoframe fragment File:rx93-2_01.jpg File:rx93-2_02.jpg File:rx93-2_03.jpg File:rx93-2_11.jpg File:rx93-2_14.jpg File:rx93-2_12.jpg File:rx93-2_18.jpg Notes *The Hi-ν received a new design for the release of its Master Grade model in February 2007. Unlike the Master Grade (MG) model kit of v Gundam, the MG of Hi-v Gundam has no place to store the hyper bazooka and the beam rifle. The MG of the Hi-v Gundam also provides a stand in the form of Amuro Ray's personal insignia, with clear parts to create the fin funnel effect. *The most common and referenced view of the Hi-ν Gundam is its SD (Super Deformed) form, thanks to the Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series. Only through official sketches, information, drawings and fanarts based on these do we have a notion of its true proportions. *The RX-93-ν2 is highly admired by fans of the series and the directors themselves. Examples can be seen in both the games (where the Hi-ν appears directly) and shout outs within the series themselves (ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon). *Although the Hi-ν Gundam a popular mobile suits in the franchise, it rarely appears in video games. This is likely because the Hi-ν appeared only in the book Mobile Suit Gundam: Beltorchika's Children (1988), and typically animated in SD form. *The OVA Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G (2010) features the first animated appearance of the Hi-ν outside of its SD form, where it served as an antagonist and sported a black/yellow/white variant of its paint job reminiscent of the RX-93 ν Gundam's. It was piloted by Koji Matsumoto. It's worth to note that the GPB color version of the Hi-ν was built using parts from three separate 1/144 HGUC Hi-ν Gundams in order to use all six fin funnels, since each kit only has a pair of fin funnels that fully function. *The Hi-ν Gundam is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode: R for the Playstation 3, and is obtained by playing through the game's story mode five times. *In the PSP game Gundam Assault Survive, the Hi-ν Gundam is the most expensive Gundam unit to be bought in the entire game, costing up to 12,100,600 G, and is with the highest tuning point possible for a unit, summing up to 37,178 pts. It also appears as one of the Hyper Bosses within the game, and is argued to be the most powerful Gundam in the game. *Earlier source material, such as video game profiles, often interpret the Hi-ν as the "completed" design of the ν Gundam. *Hi-v Gundam appears in some Super Robot Wars game. Usually appears as a secret unit that will replace the v Gundam if the requirements to achive it have been met. Moreover, the appereance of Hi-v Gundam in a Super Robot Wars game usually included with the appereance of its arch enemy, the Nightingale. External Links *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam on MAHQ *Hi-ν Gundam on Wikipedia Category:Universal Century mobile suits